


More Than The Moon (I Wish)

by Emono



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, merman!Sid and sailor!Geno, shark hybrid sex organs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Evgeni couldn't believe his eyes. Mermen were a myth, a legend, an old wives tale - a complete and utter fairy tale. Until he catches one, falls in love with him. Gorgeous Sidney with his sharp teeth and strong tail and beautiful mouth, his expressive eyes, and his magic. Maybe it was a siren song but Evgeni was in love at first sight. He was awed and greedy and he'd take anything Sidney gave him.And Evgeni? He belongs to Sidney and him alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**[ref pic](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/private/170108817626/tumblr_p33uf4M0zx1r4uv0w) for what Sid looks like, I'm using it from another fic of mine for another fandom but what can I say? I love shark/manta ray hybrid mermen**

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _Please_.”

 

Evgeni gaped dumbly down at the beautiful creature his crane had hauled right out of the ocean. He’d been trying to catch a whole bounty of fish with the nets he’d cast out. One had been hauled up by the side hydrolics no problem. It was the same system he used with cages for crab fishing when the time of the year was right. The second net had strained the hydros so he’d hooked the line to the crane and hauled it up by sheer horsepower. He had a medium size boat, a three man crew, and he was the captain for fuck’s sake he wasn’t going to let a swordfish or a tiger shark get the best of him. He’d throw back any shark or dolphin of course.

 

That’s what he’d thought it was at first when he’d pulled the crane up and landed the heap of seaweed and thick fish onto the deck. Something had been wriggling hard in the tangled mass. Kelp and weeds were pushed aside by shaking fingers and through the netting Evgeni saw the most stunning figure he’d ever been blessed to lay eyes on.

 

It wasn’t a dolphin but a man, or some kind of _merman_ for God’s sake. The man was striking with a sun kissed complexion and high, striking cheekbones that offset nearly black eyes and a plush mouth that hid sharp teeth. His ears looked more human closer to his head but thinned out to thin webbing towards the tips. They looked delicate surrounded by the creature’s raven curls. The gills at his neck were a shell pink and they fluttered as he clearly struggled in a fight or flight response, panting as he stared up at the human.

 

Through the other fish and vegetation Evgeni could see a jet black tail with yellow spines laid flat against it in a mesmerizing pattern. They were seamless, deadly. Though Evgeni couldn’t believe what he was seeing he expected something a little more Disney for the tail. There wasn’t a Little Mermaid fin at the end but heavy, powerful muscle and two sets of wings, like a cross between a manta ray and a shark. His mind screamed _poison_ and _danger_ but his cock and his heart were thrumming with a complex desire. He wanted to touch and protect all at once.

 

Especially with the merman braced on his deck and shuddering almost violently in what he was sure was fear and adrenaline. That gorgeous, rosy mouth was trembling as he looked pleadingly up at Evgeni for mercy. He was too far from the deck to crawl and they both knew it. Even if he chewed through the thick netting the sides of the boat were high and Evgeni was between him and the wall of wood.

 

“Please,” the merman whined the word this time, voice catching on a wet gurgle. “I...I don’t have anything to give.”

 

Evgeni was so caught up in his amazement that he didn’t realize what he looked like so imposingly hovering over the merman with his large knife unsheathed. He’d been ready to untangle a dolphin but now he was just gaping at the beauty laid out before him.

 

“I have a family,” the merman pleaded. “My sister, my mother-”

 

The merman yelped when he heard Ovechkin laughing from inside the boat, Nick following close behind. Evgeni startled when he realized his friends were rising from below. He knew they probably had a few beers in them but they’d be fast enough to pounce on this merman before Evgeni had a chance to do what he wanted. He loved Sasha but he knew his friend well.

 

This stunning creature would not survive until land with his impulsive, greedy friend so ready to make a name for himself.

 

“Hurry,” Evgeni ushered as he came at the merman. The creature hissed and recoiled but he didn’t have time for all that. Evgeni started slicing the loops with difficulty, raking his knife over the hard threads and cursing himself for buying such good quality. “Bite, claw - _help_. We have to go now or not have chance.”

 

The merman caught on quick enough. He started pulling and chewing on the ropes to try and make them give way. His teeth seemed just as sharp as Evgeni’s knife and together they made a big enough hole in the net for the merman to crawl through.

 

“Trust me?” Evgeni asked. The merman looked to where the boisterous laughter was coming from and then nodded. There wasn’t much of a choice. Evgeni grunted and lifted the creature over his shoulder. The merman shook and clung to him but did his best not to wriggle though he made a shocked noise as being hoisted so easily. The merman was heavy but Evgeni was thick from dock work. He carried him over to the side and hauled him down to sit on the ledge.  

 

The merman blinked at him in pure surprise, two sets of lids closing over those depthless eyes.

 

“Go!” Evgeni hurried, glancing over his shoulder. He was starting to panic. “They not understand. They hurt and not listen to me. Go _now_.”

 

“Thank you,” the merman awed, eyes dancing all over the human’s face. “I-”

 

“Zhenya!” Sasha’s voice carried from the bottom of the steps. “Did you make catch?”

 

Evgeni acted on pure instinct as he surged forward and slanted his mouth across the merman’s. Those lips were obscenely full and yielded beautifully under his own. It wasn’t graceful and he knew he felt something sharp on the side of his mouth and it was pure sea salt but he didn’t care. Evgeni put his palms on the merman’s wide shoulders and shoved him with all his strength.

 

The merman toppled over. Arms flailing, tail slapping against the boat, and then with an explosion of water he was gone.

 

Evgeni braced his hands on the edge and stared forlornly down into the rough edges of the sea. Sasha and Nick found him like that a handful of moments later. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing,” Evgeni breathed, knuckles white on the side of his boat. “Nothing. Just...dolphin. Had to let go.”

 

Nick sighed. “Bah. I hate when that happens.”  


“Like you ever catch dolphin.”

 

“You don’t know!”

 

“I know Nicky never catch dolphin!”

 

Evgeni heard them hit the deck as they started to wrestle. He took the excuse to tear his gaze away from the sea. “Hey! Stop! This my boat and no fight on boat!”

 

He got clipped in the ear for his trouble but in the end he got them separated and they continued the trip like his whole life hadn’t been changed.

 

o0o

 

That night back on land at the local pub, Evgeni let himself have two extra mugs of beer to get over what he’d seen. No matter how much dark beer he poured down his throat he could still see beautiful eyes and a strong jaw and that _mouth_. That mouth would haunt his dreams for years to come, he could feel it.

 

“Zhenya caught a dolphin,” Sasha proclaimed to their friends at the table behind him. Evgeni scoffed and stared down at the bar top as the man beat the table. “He did! Beautiful, _this_ big!”   


“Sure, sure, you drunk.”

 

“Sit down, Ovi!”

 

Evgeni took a fresh mug of beer and drained half in one go. His head was swimming and he wondered how much more he would have to drink to forget the whole day. He’d never seen anything like the merman before, probably never would again, and that was his true fear. Not the suggestion of sea monsters or worse lurking in the depths of the only home he’d ever known but the fact that he’d never see the gorgeous merman again. That poor frightened thing. And he’d _kissed_ him! He had probably scared the merman half the death with that stupid move.

 

If only he’d been alone, if only he’d had more time.

 

Evgeni licked his lips and he swore he could still taste sea salt lingering there. A fresh ache was wedged between his ribs and he wondered just what the hell he was doing pining over a sea creature. There was desire for such a beauty, yes, he couldn’t deny that. But Evgeni also felt more chaste fascination and a deep guilt for terrorizing the merman into such a state. He must’ve looked like a monster to him, catching him and then hovering over him with a knife without saying a word.

 

Evgeni drained his beer and wished desperately for a second chance.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Sasha took his husband back to Russia for some alone time in a mountain cabin and Evgeni let them go without a second thought. He loved Nicky and what he did for his friend so he didn’t mind running the boat by himself for the summer. It was warming up and though the waters got choppy his boat was solid and he only went to the fishing grounds he knew. He wasn’t stupid, he knew how dangerous it was fishing alone.

 

Evgeni stuck to familiar places when he ventured farther out and kept his nets smaller. He doubled his radio every hour to make sure nothing was faulty and kept the weather report on so he could hear any warnings from deck.

 

Evgeni baited and used his hydros to drop a crab pot into the water. It was the fourth of a dozen he would drop. He’d check them tomorrow and hopefully return home with a proud bounty just to rub it in Sasha’s face. The cage hitting the water masked the first clatter. Evgeni was taking off his gloves when he heard the second clatter but missed it over a sudden load transmission over the radio and the crash of a wave.

 

He almost missed the third clatter as he climbed into the wheelhouse but paused on the steps when he caught the blur of color. He frowned and moved back down on deck, staring at the three new seashells on his deck. There was a perfectly formed sundial shell, a large clam that was a rare snow white, and a gorgeous conch that seemed to be shaded every color of pink and peach.

 

Evgeni hurried over to the side of the deck and scooped them up before they rolled away. His frown deepened as he took them to the wheelhouse to cradle them in one of the boxes he had there. Once the pretty things were secured, he walked back to the ledge and looked out into the water. Had a rogue wave popped up? Maybe one violent enough to sweep up some sea floor debris and-?

 

“Oh.”

 

Bronzed arms waded lazily through the calm water and long, water-clumped lashes batted up at him. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Evgeni parroted dumbly.

 

“I…” The merman from last month looked painfully shy bobbing there. He didn’t seem to know what to say. He sunk down into the water until it covered his mouth and Evgeni panicked.

 

“Wait, please!” Evgeni pleaded. He gestured to the other side of the boat. “Have ladder! I come down to talk?”

 

The merman surged up and nodded quickly before disappearing to swim to the other side. Evgeni’s heart was beating a mile a minute at the base of his throat as he raced to the other side of the slippery deck. There were some steps and a ladder there that led down to a small ledge built into the side of the boat. It was built to lead to an old fashioned dingy but Evgeni had an inflatable raft. It was the perfect ledge to sit down on. His legs slipped into the calm water and there was a metal bar welded into the boat so if he slipped he had something to grab.

 

Maybe he was being reckless being so vulnerable but he was too excited to care.

 

The merman popped up nearly between his knees. He was breathtakingly beautiful in the sun-spackled water. Pink splashed the apples of his cheeks and his eyes were glistening, full lips parted in a bright smile that showed off all those razor teeth. Evgeni felt like he was in love.

 

“Can’t believe you’re real,” Evgeni huffed, trying to catch his breath. He swallowed down his unbridled joy so he didn’t appear overeager. “You hurt from net? You okay?”

 

“I’m fine. A couple scratches but they healed,” the merman admitted with a tilt of his head. His smile softened. “Thanks to you.”

  
“Me? I catch you, I hurt beautiful tail,” Evgeni explained with a frown.

 

The merman seemed to preen at that, cheeks going more red. “You didn’t mean to. I’m sure you weren’t _trying_ to catch me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then it’s okay,” the merman promised.

 

“Your English is very good,” Evgeni complimented.

 

“Yours is okay,” the merman teased lightly.

 

He laughed at that. “I only come from Russia last year. I try to learn but who here to talk to? Fish not talk back.”

 

The tip of the merman’s tail whipped up and splashed some water at Evgeni, making him flail. “I talk back!”

 

“You’re not fish! You’re…” A whole slew of inappropriate words wanted to slide across his tongue. Evgeni sat up straighter. “I not even ask name. I’m Evgeni, Zhenya.”

 

The merman’s brow pinched up and his mouth worked around both names with a growing frown.

 

It was Evgeni’s turn to tease. “American friends say ‘Geno’, you can too.”

 

“Geno,” the merman tested, his smile returning. It reached his eyes and made him ten times lovelier. “I’m Sidney.”

 

“I’m sure language with Sid’s family hard for me too,” Evgeni conceded as he repeated _Sidney_ over and over in his head like a heartbeat. It was lovely.

 

“Above water, we speak French.”

 

Evgeni’s surprise made Sidney laugh. It was a loud, honking sort of giggle and it made Evgeni’s heart flutter. “That’s what you call the language! Sailors taught it to a lot of my kind decades ago and we prefer it. I like English more. A lot of the younger spawn do.”

 

“Mama not want you to speak English?”

 

“ _Maman_ doesn’t want me to do anything.” Sidney’s nose wrinkled up but there was fondness there. “Don’t go to the surface, don’t speak English, don’t wander from the cove-”

 

“Don’t go to America and live on boat,” Evgeni finished as he mimicked his mother’s voice. They both laughed this time and Evgeni felt lighter than he had in months.

 

“And _don’t_ go near humans,” Sidney added.

 

“I’m sure Mama wouldn’t want me near pretty merman with such sharp teeth,” Evgeni conceded. His mother wouldn’t be happy with any part of this, he was sure. She’d always warned him about the ocean and everything inside it. It was a death trap, she’d called it. When he’d bought his boat she’d wept and proclaimed he’d die there. It had broken his heart but the sea called to him in a way he couldn’t fight.

 

This felt like the natural conclusion. If he died by the hands of a gorgeous merman, so be it.

 

“All I hear about is humans-” Sidney snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. He looked a cross between sheepish and wary. “Well, that they’re dangerous.”

 

“Beautiful merman drown lovesick sailor?” Evgeni offered.

 

“Humans want our skin and our teeth,” Sidney countered.

 

“I don’t want to hurt Sid,” Evgeni assured him.

 

Sidney searched his face for sincerity. He must have found something there because his gaze softened. “I don’t want to drown you. I wanted to thank you.”

 

“Sid give pretty shells. That’s big thank you.”

 

“I looked for days for the perfect ones,” Sidney admitted. He ducked down into the water briefly and Evgeni found the shy gesture endearing. When Sidney popped back up his gills were fluttering. “I-I’m glad you liked them.”

 

“I did.”

 

“I…” Sidney’s mouth worked uselessly like he’d forgotten the language. Evgeni patiently admired the beauty before him and fought off the urge to touch the wet curls or high cheeks or the thin, pink tips of his ears. Sidney touched his own lips and then finally looked back up at the human. “I wanted to know what you did with your mouth, Geno. You touched mouths with me. Do humans say goodbye that way? I’ve never seen it before and-”

 

He bobbed low in the water and looked away.

 

“Was goodbye, sort of,” Evgeni conceded with his own pink cheeks. He adjusted his cap and wondered if he’d anger the merman with the truth. “We call ‘kiss’.”

 

“Oh,” Sidney pondered. “You just go around touching mouths, then?”

 

“I should not have kissed. Is rude. You ask for kiss,” Evgeni tried to explain, feeling suddenly more vulnerable with his shins in the water. “When two people like each other and find pretty they kiss. Is for fun and love.”

 

Sidney surged up suddenly and put his hands on the ledge on each side of Evgeni’s legs. The human startled but didn’t make a move to bolt. Sidney was beaming at him, eyes sparkling like dark gems and gorgeously toned torso all on display. Evgeni lost his breath and couldn’t have run if he’d tried. “Oh! We have that!”

  
“Yeah?” he croaked as he tried not to stare at the merman’s perky nipples and how his skin faded into dark scales below his navel. The dips of his hips were marked by thick, raised ridges that bled to ebony and folded into the heavy muscle of his tail. It was so stunningly beautiful that he swore his heart stopped beating.

 

“We don’t use our mouths though.” Sidney’s gills fluttered and he looked at Evgeni through his lashes. “Can I show you?”

 

Evgeni nodded quickly before he lost the courage. He didn’t think to ask if it would hurt or if there was some kind of venom involved and he didn’t care. A heavy hand came up and laid on his nape. Sidney dipped down a little into the water and Evgeni went with him willingly. He thought briefly of being drowned but he was lost in those wide, earnest eyes. Sidney was so gorgeous, so mesmerizing - maybe it was a siren song but it didn’t matter. He hunched down and their heads slowly tilted together.

 

“We touch here,” Sidney murmured as his hand slid down to rest over Evgeni’s heart. “And _here_.”

 

Their foreheads touched and Evgeni swore he felt a spark. It didn’t hurt but it sent goosebumps all through his cheeks and down into his chest. It spidered out into his lungs and he gasped. Sidney’s cheeks grew rosy and he knew the merman could feel it too.

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“We share a little bit of magic. It’s for courting mer or mates,” Sidney confessed, his touch lingering. Evgeni raised a hand and laid it on the merman’s chest. Sidney made the sweetest little clicking, chittering noise in the back of his throat and pushed closer. He slid completely between the human’s knees and their hands were crushed between their chests. “ _Zhenya_.”

 

Evgeni heart surged at the sound of his nickname falling out of that beautiful mouth. He dipped down just a little and kissed the merman with utmost tenderness. Sidney melted against him, fingers flexing weakly against his clothed chest. All that warmth and muscle was cradled between Evgeni’s thighs and he only wanted more. It was sea salt and fresh air and something else that made his lips tingle when he pulled back.

 

Sidney’s gills were fluttering wildly and in that moment he looked like Evgeni felt - lovestruck. When he spoke it was with the same breathless wonder that was making Evgeni’s heart flutter.

 

“Human kisses are nice too.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Evgeni tried to forget about Sidney. He didn’t want to but he _had_ to. There were too many reasons against it. He knew he was getting attached and they’d only met twice. That kiss - by the Seas themselves, that _kiss_. The touch of Sidney’s magic, the brush of his lips, the sparkle in his eyes...Evgeni swore he was on the edge of falling in love. He felt stupid getting so caught up in a man he’d only talked to once.

 

_Merman_ , he reminded himself bitterly, chasing that thought with another clear shot.

 

Evgeni drank heavily throughout the week and hoped vodka would burn out the memory of the gorgeous creature. It was dangerous and stupid and he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t give his heart to a merman. It was the dumbest thing he’d ever done and his mother would’ve shaken him silly for even considering such a wild idea. 

 

He tried to talk himself out of love as he touched himself every night, without fail, to the thought of Sidney’s mouth or how his eyes looked in the sunlight or his silly laugh. 

 

That damn mer kiss had done him in. The tingle of pure magic, of intimacy, it had stolen his breath and his heart. His heart was swollen and overflowing with feelings he almost didn’t want to name and he yearned to know Sidney. He wanted to discover the complex layers of the stunningly beautiful merman and suffer all the consequences that came along with that.

 

Evgeni wanted to love him. He wanted to protect him.

 

He spilled across his fist and hated himself for having so little care for his own life.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Evgeni wasn’t out looking for Sidney. He was only out to casually fish for a couple days worth of dinner and spend some time in the sun. That was all. Finding the merman was an accident.

 

“Geno!”

 

Evgeni jumped at the call and nearly dropped his fishing pole into the water. He’d been staring off into the horizon and had missed the form cutting through the blue of the water. There was no denying it was Sidney with his tangled mess of raven curls and strong jaw. He was waving up at him with a thick fish in one hand.

 

“I thought I’d help!” Sidney called up.

 

“You think all human so hopeless?” Evgeni teased. 

 

“I missed you,” Sidney insisted. His mouth pulled into a sad slant and he suddenly looked sheepish. “You haven’t been out much. I was afraid…”

 

Evgeni couldn’t bare to see such disappointment on Sidney’s face. He quickly reeled up his line and put the rod in the tool trunk secured to the wheelhouse. The fish was tossed up on deck and he hurried to the ladder before Sidney changed his mind, though he took the ladder with careful steps. He hit the landing there and slipped down, legs sliding into the water.

 

Sidney obediently swam around but waited at a safe distance, like he wasn’t sure if he was welcome. Evgeni gestured him closer and once he’d swam close enough he snagged him by the arm. Sidney went willingly and cooed gently when the human bumped their foreheads. Evgeni laid a hand on his wet chest and Sidney returned the gesture with uttermost fondness. 

  
  
Sidney made that sweet chittering noise and Evgeni shivered as starbursts of magic shot through his chest. Sidney’s hand was warm and wet through his shirt but he didn’t mind. “Miss Sid. Needed to think.”

 

“Is everything okay?” Sidney asked tentatively. 

 

“This not good idea,” Evgeni admitted. “You, me, this is...bad idea, Sid. Could get hurt friends find out.”

 

“My friends wouldn’t like it either but I don’t care,” Sidney expressed. “I’m fast and I’m careful. And I’ve been…” His teeth lightly grazed the side of his lip in a nervous gesture. “I’ve been watching your boat for a while, Geno. I know what it sounds like when you have others and I only got caught that one time because I got distracted. I’ll be more careful, I promise!”

 

Evgeni was taken back by the merman’s earnest plead. Those eyes were glistening with more than just desperation and it tugged at his heartstrings. Sidney laid a hand on his knee through his wet shorts and whined in the very back of his throat. “Sid?”

 

“Just don’t leave,” Sidney begged. He took Evgeni’s hand and brought it up to buss a kiss across his knuckles. “I’ve never had a human before.”

 

Evgeni wanted to laugh it off but his throat felt tight. “Sid not ‘have’ me.”

 

“I do,” Sidney insisted. He surged up and slanted a human kiss across his mouth. Evgeni grunted at how hard the contact was and reeled back in worry of sharp teeth. Sidney grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him back with shocking strength. It should’ve scared him but he found himself swooning, surrendering his mouth. Sidney rewarded him by sheathing his teeth and licking carefully, trying to mimic what they had done last time. It was cool and salty, tongue a little more smooth than he was used to, but Evgeni loved it. 

 

Evgeni made a placating noise and tangled his fingers in the merman’s drying curls. He tilted their mouths for a better angle and taught Sidney to tangle their tongues for pleasure. Sidney purred against his lips and Evgeni’s heart fluttered wildly.

 

Yes, this might be love. 

 

o0o

 

They met up more after that and talked. Sidney’s father had left them and it was just him and their colony - his sister and mother, his friends, and their few family members in some caves in the much deeper waters. Sidney had been out exploring when he’d found Evgeni’s boat for the first time and started tracking it for fun.

 

Sidney had blushed a lovely shade of rose as he admitted the truth. “I’d never heard Russian before and I was curious. I could hear you laughing. I liked it.”

 

Evgeni shared stories about his family and talked about how much he missed them. How he had had moved here with his friend, Sasha, and his husband to a part in America where they wouldn’t be shot for being in love. Sidney had marveled at how humans could hate love.

 

“My kind covets love and we protect it with everywhere we have when we find it,” Sidney confessed, face tilted up toward the sun. “It’s hard to fall in love. I’m glad your friend has it. Even if he would skin me on sight.”

  
  
“Sasha is...he’s good, beneath,” Evgeni explained with a cringe. “Very, _very_ beneath.”

 

o0o

 

Evgeni started packing different foods to bring Sidney. He brought sauces for Sidney to try on raw fish and the merman tended to favor sweeter sauces with hints of heat. He hated anything cooked and Evgeni laughed at the faces Sidney made when he tried to give him deli meats.

 

“Can’t get dessert like Mama make but Russian deli down the street from my home is good too,” Evgeni announced as he brought out the plastic container that held a heavy slice of cake. “I think of Sid when I see it.”

 

“What is it?” Sidney asked as he watched Evgeni get out a plastic fork and heft up a bite.

 

“Chocolate, custard - prague cake, Americans call.” He waved the cake in front of Sidney’s face. “One bite?”

 

Sidney good naturedly took the entire bite but his nose scrunched up a little as he chewed. “It tastes good but this spongy stuff is dry.”

 

“That’s cake. Yes, can be dry,” Evgeni admitted though he took a heaping spoonful and shoved it in his mouth.

 

“The smooth part is good,” Sidney admitted. He swam a little closer and sniffed at the container. He shyly scraped his finger against the rim and picked up a glob of icing. He touched his tongue to it and chirped excitedly before shoving his finger in his mouth.

 

“Oh, Zhenya, this is good.” Evgeni’s breath caught at the way Sidney’s accent curled around his nickname. “Can I have some more?”

 

“As much as Sid want,” Evgeni insisted, holding out the container. “I bring for you.”

 

Sidney smiled sweetly up at him through his lashes and he knew he was a goner. “My fingers kind of ruin the taste, can you…?”

 

Sidney trailed off and Evgeni was sure the merman was trying to kill him. He scooped up a thick glob of icing and held it out like the obedient servant the gorgeous creature was turning him into. Sidney wrapped his lips around his thumb and started to suckle gently, teeth safely tucked back. Evgeni could feel the merman’s slick tongue sliding through the icing and then against his skin. Sidney made this smooth purring noise and Evgeni shifted as his cock fattened up in his shorts. Fingers wrapped around his wrist as that agile tongue flicked and curled around his digit. He squirmed, water splashing up around his thighs, the damp friction sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. 

 

Sidney moaned shamelessly and released his thumb with a wet pop. His lips were swollen and cherry red. He wanted so badly to feel them around his cock instead. “Can I have some more?”

 

Evgeni had to swallow a few times to get his voice back and when they did it was a croak. “Anything for Sid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully some sex in the next chapter *fingers crossed* If you have any ideas, let me know!!! Definitely looking for them. Find me on tumblr at "sinnamon-roll-bin" and hmu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a smaller chapter because I have three doubles this week so I'm not sure when I can get to the porn. So here's a teasy chap <3 I hope you guys like it!! Come talk to me on "sinnamon-roll-bin" on tumblr and hash out ideas or something. I'm always up for inspo!

Evgeni had the distinct feeling he was about to be drowned. He clung to the bar on the side of his boat with white knuckles and braced his boots against the step until the leather creaked. Sidney was clinging to his hand with both of his own and smiling while he tugged insistently. Evgeni felt a flicker of fear but it was nearly drowned out by the extreme fondness he felt for the merman. And, oh, how beautiful he looked trying to pull Evgeni down into the ocean with him. They’d been talking so long that his raven locks had dried into wild curls and his eyes were full of mirth. 

 

“Trust me,” Sidney begged sweetly. “You said you didn’t have anything to do for the rest of the day. Just an hour or two?”

 

“Where we go?” Evgeni asked, his grip already loosening on the boat. “Nothing out here.”

 

“I know a place,” Sidney replied coyly, tugging more insistently. “It’s below.”

 

It was true that there was nothing but ocean around them but Evgeni had laid anchor near a small island. It towered high above the water line made of nothing but jagged rock and some greenery clinging about. It was ideal for birds to roost but no human could scale it without a big boat, expensive climbing gear, and a hefty amount of good luck. 

 

“Nothing below, Sid,” Evgeni insisted.

 

“There is,” Sidney promised. “It’s beautiful, Geno, I promise you’ll love it. No one else knows about it but me and I...I want to share it with you.”

 

That bashful lash flutter, that shy little duck of his chin - it crumbled the last of his resolve. “Sid, I can’t breathe like you down there. I can’t hold breath long. I go down too far I drown.”

 

“You _won’t_ ,” Sidney assured. He gentled up his touch and squeezed his hand before dropping his own back into the water. “I’m not going to let you get hurt. You just have to trust me.”

 

“Crazy,” Evgeni muttered to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt. He shucked off his suspenders and pulled his pants off down around his boots. He used his belt to bundle his shirt and the rest of his clothes together. He shoved his hat into the end of the bundle and made a trip up the ladder to stow it all away in the wheelhouse. He locked the door to it and hid the key in the back of his mounted toolbox for safety. Everything else was pretty secure so he left it to chance and climbed back down to the sound of Sidney’s happy chitters.

 

“You won’t regret it!” Sidney swam back a little to give him room to slide into the water. Evgeni could tell he was excited by how his ears wiggled and the tip of his tail kept flicking up above the water. He was looking up at Evgeni like _he_ was the ocean miracle and he couldn’t deny the merman anything.

 

“Sid keep me safe?” Evgeni asked one more time as he sat down on the ledge and started easing into the water. It was cold but he adjusted quickly.

 

“Always.” 

 

Evgeni fought off shivers as he sunk into the water. The sun was strong today and it helped kill the cold edge. It was the first time he’d been in the water with Sidney, despite their many interactions, and it was strange to be on an even playing field. Sidney swam up and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him in for a human kiss. He didn’t know how but his mouth was always so soft. He leaned into Sidney and slowed the paddle of his arms to cup the merman’s shoulder. The muscle flexed under his palm and Sidney’s tongue flicked along his lower lip. He shivered. This close he could feel the water stirring around his feet from the casual strength of Sidney’s tail basically keeping them both afloat. 

 

“Trust me,” Sidney repeated softly, ardently, and Evgeni did. Sidney’s hands cupped the sides of his head, dampening his hair, and pulled him into a human kiss. He expected a shock of magic but it was more like warm honey trickling between his lips. It was a smooth, tingling flow that spread thick over his tongue and down the back of his throat. For just a moment it felt like choking but it really was only a moment. He had barely thought about choking before the urge disappeared. 

 

Sidney’s magic was baffling when he thought about it, but with it now in action, he felt overwhelmed in the best way. It tasted like a miracle and he swallowed it with lovesick eagerness. Evgeni grew light headed but never once was he scared. That honeyed magic coated him all the way through and panic was an afterthought as they started to sink below the water.

 

Evgeni jerked away when he realized that Sidney was dragging him down beneath the gentle waves. He looked up and he could see the bottom of his boat haloed in sunlight. It was getting further up and he wasn’t sure he could swim up on his own when he needed to breathe. 

 

Except…

 

Evgeni didn’t feel the need to breathe. There was no pressure in his chest. His muscle memory was relaxed and though the sea stung his eyes a little, he was adjusting. And Sidney - by God, Sidney’s eyes were pure gold. It was dark beneath the water but his eyes were glowing, casting a light onto them both. He was breathtaking to look at above water but here below he was ethereal. Larger than life and twice as exciting.

 

Evgeni’s heart was pounding for all the wrong reasons as Sidney took his hand and started swimming them under the rock face. The shadows grew darker but all Evgeni could feel was excitement. He kicked lazily but eventually closed his eyes against the sea water and allowed Sidney to take him wherever he wanted. He wanted to admire the full display of Sidney’s form, so often hidden by the ocean, but there would be a time for that when they arrived to wherever they were going.

 

Sidney was strong enough to pull them both along. Evgeni felt rock brush his knee, snag on his underwear, and the merman hugged him close to his chest. Evgeni squinted through the dark water and realized they were squeezing under the rock and into a narrow tunnel. It was big enough for both of them and he could see the faintest light so he squeezed his eyes shut again.

 

Sidney let go of him and Evgeni instinctively swam up until he felt himself break water. The magic in his lungs burst into harmless sparks and he gulped in a breath. The world came back in a rush. He hadn’t realized how hazy everything had become until he fully opened his eyes. He slicked his hair back and tread water as he tried to get a full look around. 

 

Evgeni’s panting echoed in the cavern. It was some kind of hidden cove deep inside the island. There were fissures in the rock that allowed sunlight to pour in and hit the water, making it reflect with a brilliant array of blues and greens. The reflection bounced up onto the walls to create fluid patterns across the rocks.

 

There was a small shore that led to solid rock but on that shore was a mess of sand and sea kelp. Plucked wildflowers were scattered all over in purposeful decoration. There was moss growing out of the sand but there were plush patches of it that were clearly from somewhere else.

 

Evgeni paddled up and crawled out of the water right onto it. It was incredibly soft. The water eased up onto the shore a little but it seemed the moss was placed in a way that kept it from being completely waterlogged. It was all too surreal.

 

“Do you feel alright?”

 

Evgeni turned to assure his friend he was okay and lost his breath in a great whoosh. Sidney looked like something out of a storybook as he swam up. The merman gracefully slid up onto the shore right beside him. The shore allowed him to still be partially submerged in the water but his torso and the thick of his tail was exposed for shameless ogling. He swept back his curls with careless fingers and Evgeni swore he choked on his own heart. The gold was still there in his eyes but it had bled into their normal chocolate coloring. 

 

“Geno?” Sidney asked nervously, fingers busy pulling apart a yellow flower near his tail. 

 

Evgeni shook himself out of his slack jawed reverie and purposefully pat the moss, scooting closer. His ankles were in the water and he playfully brushed his foot against the merman’s tail. It was smooth and his whole leg tingled in excitement. “Moss is nice, very soft. Flowers nice touch.”

 

He swore those sun kissed cheeks warmed in a blush. “I’d hoped you would like it. I finished it this morning.”

 

It dawned on Evgeni all of a sudden that this place was _freshly_ decorated. “Sid. You not make this for self? You make it for me?”

 

“I wanted you to be comfortable,” Sidney mumbled. 

 

Evgeni tucked his knuckles under the merman’s chin and lifted his head. Sidney leaned into the touch and they shared shy smiles. “Why?”

 

“I...I wanted to make you happy and feel safe,” Sidney admitted. He blanketed the human’s hand and moved it up to his smooth cheek. He scrubbed against his palm like he could leave his scent behind. He turned and pressed a kiss into Evgeni’s hand. “I want to touch you, Zhenya. Is that okay?”

 

Evgeni lit up all over and his cock stirred against the wet cling of his underwear. English nearly left him completely. “Бог да. Anything. Everything for Sid.”

 

Sidney met him in a fiery kiss that he could feel burning all the way down between his thighs. For so long he’d wanted to freely touch the merman and now he could with all this new skin on display. He didn’t want to ogle Sidney’s gorgeous scales but now there was permission. He let Sidney lick into his mouth as he splayed a hand across the merman’s chest. It was smooth and damp, hiding power he could only catch glimpses of. He was carved out of lean, solid muscle but that hair dried into such cherubic curls. Even now his noises were beautifully, _deceptively_ sweet. It was easy to forget how dangerous he truly was. 

 

“I want to see you,” Sidney begged, tugging on his shirt. “Please, Zhenya?”

 

Evgeni shed his shirt without hesitation and tossed it aside. The merman’s pupils blew out completely and gold flared around the edges. He had no shame in the way he strained against his underwear. “я вся твоя. All yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues off chapter 3

Sidney felt something hot and needy sting its way through his chest. Watching Evgeni strip for him without a second thought had liquid pleasure pooling in his lap. This was a treat he did not deserve and he had to remind himself he couldn’t just tear into the man like the feast he was. Evgeni was something to be savored and treasured.

 

_Treasure_. Yes, that’s what Evgeni was. He was his own discovered land treasure. 

 

Sidney took his mouth in another human kiss and let himself touch bare skin. Oh, by the Moon Herself, Evgeni was velvety soft. He felt like he could sink his fingers all the way down to the bone if he pressed too hard. So Sidney was careful as he shamelessly groped the man and traced the line of his delicate bones, the stiffening peaks of his nipples, and broad line of his shoulders. 

 

Sidney left his lips in favor of mouthing posessively down the line of his throat. He laved over his pulse and felt it quicken. “My human.” 

 

_My mate_ , a quiet, hungry voice whispered in the back of his mind.

 

Evgeni moaned and his head fell back. He licked and sucked greedily at the vulnerable skin to leave pink marks behind. He could feel himself getting more desperate and he wanted Evgeni to feel as good as he did. He wasn’t sure how human mating worked but he wanted everything.

 

“How can I please you?” Sidney begged. He loved the way Evgeni gasped whenever he plucked at his nipples but it wasn’t enough. His hand dropped into the human’s lap and he palmed at the hardness he found beneath cloth. Evgeni made a strangled noise and he could put two-and-two together.

 

“Don’t have to,” Evgeni murmured against his jaw where he was peppering kisses. They felt good but he wanted to please his human right now. He wanted to give Evgeni a reason to keep coming back.

 

“I want to. _Please_.”

 

“Never have to beg,” Evgeni whispered beside his mouth. He pecked a kiss on his lips before moving back to remove the last piece of clothing. He didn’t blame Evgeni for wanting to keep his boots on but he felt a sense of accomplishment to see him naked. Those long, *long legs and chest and little tummy and wide shoulders and-

 

Sidney frowned a little as he finally set eyes on the human’s bare groin for the first time. It looked familiar in a way but there were additions he wasn’t expecting and a few things missing. “Where’s...uh, do you have…?”

 

“You don’t have-?”

 

“Does more come out or do-?”

 

“You have _more_? You don’t-?”   
  


  
“I’m not sure-”

 

They both chuckled and averted their eyes. Sidney couldn’t look away for long and his curiosity brought him right back to the human’s parts. He’d always loved a puzzle and there wasn’t a time in his life where he’d backed down from a challenge. He wasn’t a hatchling he could figure this out.

 

Evgeni obviously didn’t have a slit so his kind must have had strict biological breeding rules. He could work with that. He’d never seen a sack like what rested beneath what he was sure he was his cock, but it looked sensitive. Evgeni surely was endowed and his shaft was such a lovely ruddy red.

 

“You must be sought after with your females,” Sidney blurted out stupidly. He cringed at how formal he sounded. Evgeni blushed as darkly as his dick. “I mean - you must court a lot, being so big. We usually find length more attractive but you seem well off all around. You’re very thick. You must please a lot of your kind.”

 

Evgeni chuckled and covered his red face. He seemed to be hiding. “Sid, I can’t believe you say!”

 

“It’s a compliment,” Sidney assured, feeling a little stupid. He hated embarrassing himself in front of his human. “I-I don’t have any experience with humans but I like how you look. You’re going to have to teach me how to make you feel good.”

 

“Is cute to see you all shy,” Evgeni teased lightly. Sidney pouted and he chuckled. “Is true! Sid so confidant all the time. Cute to see you like this.”

 

Sidney playfully smacked his hand away with a smile. “ _Geno_ , come on.”

 

“Okay, it...you need rub, it’s…” Evgeni fumbled on the word.

 

“Friction?” Sidney offered.

 

Evgeni nodded with a bit of relief. “Yes. трение. Men touch with mouth or-” He gestured uselessly down at his lap before reaching out and rubbing along the wide expanse of Sidney’s tail. He noted the human’s fingers were eager and there was heat in his eyes. “Don’t have to. Teeth sharp. We can do whatever.” 

 

Sidney watched Evgeni pet him and saw the way his cock twitching against his hip. It was wet at the tip and he took that as a positive sign. Evgeni’s fingers were tracing the faint lines of his scales and the hidden seams of his barbs and an idea sparked.

 

“Do you like this?” Sidney purred as he blanketed Evgeni’s hand. There was a wet gurgle to the sound but the human didn’t seem to mind. He could feel the slight tremor in Evgeni’s arm and he could almost smell the lust pouring off him. He made Evgeni rub with more purpose over his tail and the human shivered. Sidney could make this work. “Rub against me, Zhenya.”

 

“Yes?” 

 

By the Moon Herself, Evgeni’s voice had _cracked_. It would’ve been pathetic if Evgeni didn’t look so flushed and needy. He loved knowing he was the one making the human so flustered. Sidney smoothed off his tail with a gush of water and then manhandled the human on top of him. Evgeni flailed, his long limbs kind of going everywhere before his reigned himself in and anchored himself on the merman’s shoulders. Evgeni was hot all over. Mer didn’t get all that warm and he hoped his own coldness wasn’t a deterrent because he was already becoming addicted to his human’s strange heat. The weight and heft of him was so _perfect_ and now he was close enough to touch and kiss as he pleased. They didn’t have tails to twine together while courting but Evgeni’s long fingers in his hair was just as good. It was even better when Evgeni started to choke on his own moans and rut against the flat, slick place where his scales met flesh. The scales were smooth for now despite the heat building below Sidney’s navel but he knew if he got more riled up they’d unfold. 

 

Sea water and pre cum made it easy to rub and his handsome human’s hips were rolling shamelessly against him. Evgeni’s noises were exquisite and Sidney drank them down from the source, licking them right out of the human’s mouth. Sidney’s touched him in all the places he’d only really felt with his gaze. The dip between Evgeni’s shoulder blades and the narrow valley of his hips, the bulge of his thighs, those mile long legs, the meat of his shoulders, and the tiniest brown nipples. Evgeni’s hips hitched everytime Sidney pinched them and it made him smug.

 

“Zhenya,” Sidney panted against the man’s jaw. He was sensing a tightness in the human. “Anything you want. _Anything_.” 

 

“Sid too perfect, beautiful,” Evgeni grunted. He trailed off in a breathless string of Russian as he clung and humped against Sidney. He held on for the ride and admired his human. “Don’t deserve. Been so long, too much, I…”

 

“Let yourself feel pleasure.” Sidney tilted the human’s head toward him and bussed his lips against the shell of his ear. “ _Restez avec moi. Zhenya, sois mon tr_ _ésor_.”

 

Evgeni’s fingers tightened painfully along his shoulders but he barely felt it as he watched the human throw his head back with a deep groan. Evgeni was so gorgeous in his pleasure and he fucked against every slope and curve of Sidney that gave him friction.

 

“That’s it,” Sidney whispered, eyes dancing all over the human as he started to shake apart. He heard himself spilling all sorts of comfort and praise as Evgeni started to fall over the edge. Sidney had never seen a human climax and he didn’t know if it was the human part or the _Evgeni_ part but he was enraptured. His human flushed like a rose all over and his limbs quivered, breath hitching and catching noisily as he tried to gasp past the moans. He strained, every muscle going taunt, and then he melted. His mouth had fallen open and his lashes were twitching against his cheeks. 

 

He was lost in ecstasy and Sidney’s eyes raked down his body to the evidence of his passion. It seemed men were not so different in their lust. Sidney bit his lip and choked on his own desire as he watched pearly drops well and drip down the human’s cock. Evgeni had spurted over his tail and stomach and those streaks shimmered, iridescent and claiming. He ached to lick it up. 

 

“I didn’t think it’d be so pretty,” Sidney murmured to himself as he gently palmed the human’s cock. Evgeni shuddered violently at the abrupt contact before slumping in a happy, boneless mess. Sidney hummed soothingly and thumbed the spongy head. He wanted to play with the extra skin there and explore a bit but his human was shivering. “You did so well. Come here.”

 

Evgeni blinked slowly at him before leaning into him with a murmured mix of language. Sidney took him into his arms and purred happily as his human nuzzled into his throat and moved against him in a lazy grind, riding out his high. “So good, Sid. Spoil me.”

 

Sidney loved how content his human sounded but those languid movements were stirring is stoked arousal into a flame. Evgeni’s touches became more solid and his kisses held tongue and teeth until he was groaning and groping at him in return.

 

“Perfect,” Evgeni husked just under his jaw before scooting back to start laying kisses down to the dip of his collarbone and below. Sidney wobbled and fell back into the moss on his elbows. His head fell back, lips parting in an embarrassingly loud moan as Evgeni’s mouth found his own pebbled nipples. His own sounds echoed back at him as a mischievous grin curled around his flesh and teeth found the suddenly sensitive skin. Sidney’s own nipples were fat and too-pink compared to Evgeni’s own but the man seemed to enjoy playing with him.

 

“I-I didn’t know…” Sidney bit his lip to hold back another moan.

 

“These so sensitive?” Evgeni teased, thumbing the stiff peak. Sidney shivered and the end of his tail flicked noisily above the water in surprise. “Pretty all over, Sid. Love these.”

 

Sidney’s cheeks grew ruddy and he squirmed against the moss at the compliments. Evgeni’s smirk only made it worse and whimpered as he felt himself unfolding. The shift of scales out of water unexpectedly tingled and he shivered for a whole new reason as air touched his usually hidden place. Sidney was caught up in the flurry of sensation that he forgot to warn his human of exactly how their kind differed. Evgeni sucked possessive kisses down his stomach and at the exaggerated edges of his flared hips, right before they bled to scales. He should’ve said something but Evgeni was _licking_ his seed from his skin in broad, hungry strokes.

 

How was he supposed to _think_ with the human’s blood-hot tongue teasing below his navel?

 

“Sid?” Evgeni came to a stop and murmured his name in gentle disbelief. “What’s this?”

 

Sidney startled and swiftly picked his head up to look down the line of his body to where the human was staring. He could see where his body had opened up for his human mate. Black scales had unfolded to reveal his slit and the dark flesh of the edges. He knew from experience that the flesh further inside was pearly pink, even pinker than the exposed head of Zhenya’s cock. His human was thumbing at the edge and examining him - no, _admiring_ him. Those dark, pretty eyes were soft with affection but still held some heat as he looked him over. The self doubt faded from his chest and some of his confidence surged back.

 

Sidney curled his fingers under Evgeni’s chin and urged him back up into a filthy kiss. He licked possessively into the human’s mouth and barely pulled back enough to see the flecks of gold in those eyes, a reflection of his own magic already starting to take hold of his mate. “Do you want a taste?”

 

Evgeni nodded desperately, licking his lips in a fresh thirst.

 

“Make me feel good, and maybe next time you can…” Sidney took Evgeni’s fingers and led them to his slit. The human’s breath caught as his fingertips slid inside to find the slick walls past the edges. Sidney shivered and tried not to drive the man’s digits further inside to fuck himself proper. “Maybe see what it feels like to get inside me?”

 

“God, Sid, trying to kill me,” Evgeni husked, crawling back down the merman’s body with renewed interest. Sidney chuckled and was going to promise to keep him safe again but he lost his voice when the human’s mouth touched his slit. His lips were soft and his tongue was _hot_. Sidney knew he was sensitive but every sensation was somehow doubled. He’d never had any sort of mouth there and the water muted some of those feelings but now…

 

“By the Moon,” Sidney panted. His head fell back, throat exposed in a graceful arch as he tried to resist the urge to fuck Evgeni’s face. The man took his time at first with tentative licks and nudges but was quickly gaining confidence. Sidney didn’t have to watch, he could _feel_ Evgeni’s thumbs parting the softening sides of his slit to expose him further. The human’s tongue dipped inside and he wailed. “ _Zhenya_!”

 

Sidney lost himself in the new pleasure and Evgeni was preening. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do so he read every moan and shiver for what it was. Sidney’s folds softened in his lust and it was easy to part the slit further to lick deeper. He didn’t have time to worry about the taste before he was already panting into pink flesh. There was brine and salt but Sidney’s slick was faintly sweet and it seemed to grow thicker as the merman bucked against his mouth. He didn’t like to compare but it was almost like going down on women but with more flesh. There was no hollowness to Sidney’s depths only yield and _grasp_. There was no nubs or stiffness to concentrate on so he was free to lap deep and long. 

 

Sidney took a shuddering breath and Evgeni pulled up enough to watch the merman flush and squirm against the moss. His head was thrown back, hanging down between his shoulders with his curls rivaling any Roman statue. He was gorgeous and Evgeni didn’t have to know a lot about mer to know he was close.

 

“Please give me your fingers?” Sidney begged so sweetly. He picked his head up and his eyes were glassy, mouth as red as any rose. “I-I’m so close, Zhenya. I just need to…”

 

Evgeni felt liquid heat flush between his thighs and if he didn’t get SIdney off soon he swore he was going to get hard again and they’d start this passionate cycle all over again. He grinned and stroked two fingers teasingly along coral pink flesh, Sidney’s slit blooming eagerly for attention. “Need to be full?”

 

Sidney nodded hurriedly. “I need to bear down on something. I want your cock, but your fingers they’re-” He cut off in a cry as Evgeni easily slid two fingers into the needy flesh. Sidney’s walls squeezed down like a vice. “ _Thick_.”

 

Sidney made noises he recognized as mer just as easily he was sure the other could recognize when he slipped into Russian for a thing that didn’t translate well. Reducing Sidney to sharp click and chitters and desperate whimpers was by far the greatest feeling. He slid in a third and the mer’s sharp noise echoed in the cavern. Hot with determination and possessive joy, Evgeni braced his free hand in the moss and dipped down to lick above where his fingers were buried. 

 

Sidney sat up suddenly and hunched over himself, burying a hand in Evgeni’s hair and holding him close. Whatever watery garble Sidney made must have been a curse. Evgeni didn’t care about being mostly smothered he just kept licking and stroking.

 

Sidney bucked against his face with a curse and then came undone. Evgeni didn’t expect the sweet, almost _mewling_ noise to escape Sidney and he certainly didn’t expect the rush of slick. He could feel something inside Sidney shifting around but nothing came of it past the pulsing squeezes. He lapped up the gush of slick and kept his fingers still, letting Sidney bear down on the thickness and ride the wave of pleasure crashing through him.

 

Evgeni breathed slow and deep as Sidney carefully loosened his death grip on his hair. The merman let out a big sigh and flopped uselessly onto the moss. Evgeni eased his fingers from his clutch and sat up with weak elbows and knees. He was still shaky from his own finish but he could appreciate the beauty laid out in front of him. He could taste the sweet brine of Sidney’s slick behind his teeth and he knew in that moment he’d do anything for this creature.

 

“Feel good?” he asked lightly.

 

“I’ve never felt better,” Sidney confessed in a blissed out rush. His eyes fluttered open and he moved his head a little to better look down at the human. He smiled with all those sharp teeth but looked harmless and happy. “Zhenya, you’ve ruined me. Mating has never made me feel like this. You’re so special.”

 

Evgeni felt himself blushing. He wanted to duck away to hide his face but got a bit distracted about how his tongue was tingling. He licked his lips and frowned a little. He didn’t want to disturb Sidney’s baskin but he needed to know. “Is mouth safe there? My mouth feels strange.”

 

“I think it’s my magic. Mating is powerful,” Sidney explained as he tried to get up on his elbows. He felt a little weak but he was still beaming. “The Moon blessed us like that.”

 

“It go away?” Evgeni asked. He was torn between adoring awe and slight worry. Then Sidney nodded and reached for him and he didn’t care if his tongue fell off if it meant he could be in this ethereal place with him. He crawled up Sidney’s body and let himself be drawn into a kiss.

 

The tingling faded away but the warmth in his chest stayed. 

 

Later, back in the sunshine and on the low perch of his boat, Zhenya shared another kiss with his beautiful mer. This one was like honey, sticky and hard to part from. Sidney’s fingers marked invisible pathways across his skin and his own lingered in wet curls. 

 

“I didn’t scare you away, did I?” Sidney whispered, searching his face for any hint of reluctance.

 

“More crazy about Sid than ever.” _I’m somehow more in love with you._

 

“You’ll come back?” he pleaded.

 

“Always come back,” Zhenya promised. He wanted to be honest and say that he loved him too much to ever disappear, that he was hooked on him, that he had given him a renewed joy in life. He wanted to tell Sidney about how hard it was not to gush to Sasha and Nicky and all his friends about this beautiful creature he’s seeing. About how he’d told his mother he’s seeing someone and how happy she was, even knowing that it very well could be a man. He wanted to tell Sidney of the sketches he’d done of his curls, his lips, his smile, the broad line of his shoulders and all that laid in between.

 

He wanted to confess his undying love right there and then but chickened out at the last second. He poured every ounce of it into a kiss and prayed it was enough.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Restez avec moi -** _Stay with me_

**sois mon trésor -** _Be my treasure_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments mean the world to me and it motivates me to write faster

**Author's Note:**

> IF you want to see more, let me know!


End file.
